


Please Please Me

by fondueatspeedys



Series: Roll Over Conan Doyle [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Beatles
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, Some AUs maybe, Song fic, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondueatspeedys/pseuds/fondueatspeedys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Saw Her Standing There, Misery, Anna (Go to Him), Chains, Boys, Ask Me Why, Please Please Me, Love Me Do, P.S. I Love You, Baby It's You, Do You Want to Know a Secret, A Taste of Honey, There's a Place, Twist and Shout. Warning will be in chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Saw Her Standing There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentions of past drug use

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see_

_That before too long I'd fall in love with her_

_Now I'll never dance with another (Whooh)_

_Since I saw her standing there_

There had been others: people that Sherlock wanted to impress. When he was young and naive and craved the attention of other people like he craved the drugs which would periodically trickle through his veins. He performed his party trick like a dancing bear: deducing friends and families. Sometimes it was for more than just entertainment. People wanted dirt and Sherlock was happy to supply for a compliment or a bag of white powder.

And then there was John. As soon as John had entered that lab at Bart's, Sherlock was overcome with the need to impress. He did and continued to do so until no-one else's compliments mattered. It was always for John from the moment their eyes had met. 


	2. Misery

_Send her back to me_

_Cos everyone can see_

_Without her I will be in misery_

Sherlock was sure that John had been gone for at least a month now. Well, the three days had felt like a month. A holiday. Really? Kent or somewhere just as flat and green and boring. Sherlock didn't understand what there was to get away from in London. He gave John everything he wanted. The thrill of the chase, adrenaline, puzzles and the chance to feel wanted. And Sherlock really did want John.

The detective's ears pricked up at the sound of the door shutting downstairs and he skidded over to his bedroom, his socked feet gliding across the floorboards. John didn't need to know that he'd been in absolute misery since he'd been gone.


	3. Anna (Go To Him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made the story have 420 words. Blaze it.

_I've been searching for a girl_

_To love me like I love you_

John didn't believe in past lives. If he did, however, he was entirely certain that he must have done something wrong in one and that some sort of deity was making him pay for it. Dating men had never been the problem. He just never thought he'd settle down with one. But right now, as he watched Sherlock sway back and forth to the tempo of his violin piece, John would happily stay in that moment forever. 

It seemed that John had just been looking in the wrong place. That place being his entirely uninterested flatmate. His crush would surely come to an end soon and he could move on, find someone who loved him just as much as he loved Sherlock. 


	4. Chains

_Chains, my baby's got me locked up in chains_

The 4th time in 3 months. It must have been a record. No wonder Sherlock liked having a short friend - it meant they'd be the one to get caught when the police were after them. It was lucky, really, that John's hands were still cuffed behind his back when he saw the smug grin on Sherlock's face. 5 times in 3 months really would have been a record.


	5. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock describes John's dick as a bundle of joy.

_Well, I talk about boys_

_Don't ya know I mean boys_

_Well, I talk about boys, now_

_Aaahhh, boys_

_Well, I talk about boys, now_

_What a bundle of joy!_

  
Women were just...no. He couldn’t see the appeal. Too curvy with nothing to offer him. Sherlock was certain that if he was anything he was gay. Though he never liked to be confined to labels. Yes. Men were..yes. Good.   
  
John was a particularly fine specimen. The fogged glass of the door which led from his room to the bathroom apparently wasn’t a very good shield to Sherlock’s prying eyes. A few times now, he’d traced the outline of John’s form. He was regaining quite a bit of muscle mass since he’d moved in and Sherlock couldn’t help but appreciate the appendage that hung between his legs. Quite the bundle of joy.


	6. Ask Me Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Tooth rotting fluff.

_I love you, 'cause you tell me things I want to know_

_And it's true that it really only goes to show_

_That I know that I, I, I, I_

_Should never, never, never be blue_

Sherlock had noticed just the day after he had met John that the man liked to compliment him. Sherlock had also noticed, around the same time, that he very much liked to be complimented by John.

It had started with deductions at crime scenes, then it was that John liked his shirt or his hair. And then, and these were his favourite types of compliments, John would call him gorgeous as they lay in bed on sun dappled mornings or adorable when he came home from cases soaked to the skin and complaining about all sorts of things. At first, Sherlock would pretend to be annoyed at such patronising remarks but the soft smile on John’s face made up for it and the detective could seldom hide the colour which painted his cheeks.

 


	7. Please Please Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this one really hard. The song is so short and I'm still not happy with this.

_I don't wanna sound complaining_

_But you know there's always rain in my heart (In my heart)_

“All of you girlfriends are _dull_!” The complaints came too thick and too fast and John had started to notice. Every time he brought someone home, Sherlock would find something wrong with them. John knew, though, that it hurt Sherlock. It must have made his heart restrict whenever John announced that he was going on a date. The doctor was always looking for someone new though he couldn’t lie, he would take Sherlock over any woman in the world.

 


End file.
